


Ephemerality

by sugarskrub



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Everybody Dies, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Sad Ending, bennett is referred to as 'i' and felix as 'you', technically platonic but romantic interpretation is valid bc i like them >T, technically this is set in q84s universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarskrub/pseuds/sugarskrub
Summary: Felix Honikker and Bennett are best friends.And neither of them will be alone. Neither of them will be abandoned.What a hope, that is.
Relationships: Bennett & Felix Honikker, Bennett/Felix Honikker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Ephemerality

**Author's Note:**

> i am suffering and i like writing first person POV  
> i have a lot of emotions about these two
> 
> ,,, this fic is suffering i hope my friends like it

I lived in a box, a life without meaning. Pulled apart again, and again, and again, and again, my heart was empty.

I became attached to the one who pulled me out. For a time, perhaps, I called it love. He put me in a box again, however -- just a different one.

I became a worker.

It was a better life.

And then I met his ‘nephew’ the first time.

Eventually we became friends.

And then he was gone.

Two years.

The cycle continued.

Two years.

Again, and again, and again.

And then you came.

Though full of emptiness too, you held my hand, and told me it would be okay. You told me I had value.

Eyes red like rubies, like magma, like roses, like blood -- orange like fire, like falling leaves, like pumpkins, like the sun. You looked at me with a gentle smile, and held my hands.

It wasn’t perfect. It never was.

You wanted to spend time with the others -- with Florence, Baldwin and Goodwin, with Charlotte.

I didn’t like it.

It made me lonely.

But I’m glad you spent time with them, too.

I just wished we could have more of it together.

You smelled like strawberries.

Your smile glittered, your laugh made my heart warm.

You kissed my cheek, and called me your best friend.

You said you loved me.

I was happy, with that.

That was enough for me.

I wanted to be by your side forever.

But I understood that wasn’t possible for a number of reasons.

I held your hands, and told you you were enough.

I told you I loved you.

I kissed your cheek, and called you my best friend.

Maybe you were happy with that.

… So tired.

Felix Honikker, you were always so tired, so worn out.

Sometimes you would space out, and your eyes would look empty.

Sometimes you would neglect what you were doing.

Sometimes you wouldn’t sleep, and sometimes you would sleep too much.

… Henry Huxley hated that. Or he would have.

I wouldn’t tell him.

I couldn’t.

I didn’t want to lose you.

It was going to be a temporary, fleeting love.

I knew this.

It wasn’t romantic, and I didn’t see you as family.

I knew it would end.

Two years.

Two years would pass.

You were the last one left.

Charlotte Wiltshire made sure of that.

No matter what, the cycle would not continue.

I didn’t want to lose you.

More than ever before, I didn’t want to lose you.

I felt your hands holding mine, and clutched back.

I held you close.

We watched things together.

We played things together.

I tried my best to help you with your work.

I gave a kiss to your forehead, and brought warm drinks to you.

Felix, you were always so kind.

Full of sweetness and sugar, I felt a fluffy kind of love.

My heart, warm when you were around.

My face on fire when you complimented me.

For you, I felt I could be anything.

I was “happy”.

Ah.

… Two years, though.

It was a fleeting, temporary love.

You laid against me, a mess of pink against my chest.

Your breath was warm, though choked in your throat.

I wrapped my arms around you.

The television was background noise.

I held you tightly.

You smiled at me.

No longer did your eyes glow like warm magma, fire, the sun.

No longer were they full of life.

They were rubies, slowly emptying of their last glitter.

You smiled, though.

You touched my cheek, and I held it there.

… You felt bad for me, didn’t you?

“Thank you, Bennett.” You smiled, so warm.

“... Don’t leave me, Felix.” I sobbed. I don’t want to lose you.

You wrapped your arms around me, holding me close.

You pressed your face against my chest.

I sobbed.

You smiled.

“I’m not leaving you, Bennett.” You laughed, a warm laugh. “It’s okay.”

It was a lie I wanted to believe.

So I held you close.

I knew you were leaving.

I knew, so I held you tightly.

You ran your fingers through my hair while I cried.

I felt warm blood drip down.

It was so warm, red.

_ Mine. _

I coughed.

“... Bennett?” You asked, worried.

I coughed again. “I’m sorry, Felix.”

I’d had tea someone had made earlier. I’d had tea… Henry Huxley had made earlier.

Ah.

… My value had been judged.

My eyes were the empty ones.

You yelled for me.

I nuzzled against you, comfortable.

“Thank you so much.”

You held me tightly.

I wished we had more time.

“Goodnight, Felix.”

I didn’t need to say the feelings I felt.

You kissed me.

I kissed you, too.

Blood fell from both of our mouths.

I held your hands.

“Goodnight, Bennett.”

Oh.

Neither of us were going anywhere.

We were going to be together.

… We were happy, maybe.

**_I felt safe and secure, and you felt free._ **

“Goodnight.” We said in unison, comforted by each other’s warmth as we slowly became cold.

A scientist worked with a bunch of robots, alone in The House. Alone in the world. 

A monster thriving in darkness, the only one left to mourn, looked with pitying eyes as he took what was left of our bodies.

Henry Huxley had no need for us as research subjects.

… Aiden could’ve used us for taxidermy.

But instead, we were buried together with the other workers, 6 feet deep below the ground.

We would never be alone.

Never again.

My heart was empty, once. My life was full of cold, unrelenting unkindness. I was lonely, broken, abused. I don’t know if you knew, but you lit up my life.

I don’t know if you knew how much I valued the kindness you gave me. You taught me I had value, even if I didn’t believe it. You cared for me, loved me in a way I’d never felt before.

No other Felix Honikker had given me what you’d given me.

To me, you were the Felix Honikker. The definitive one. And we were inseparable best friends.

**… So, thank you.**


End file.
